


take the sky

by clairvoyantwriter



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Gen Prompt Bingo, Polyamory, Shippy Gen, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairvoyantwriter/pseuds/clairvoyantwriter
Summary: It’s on a backwater planet far from their home – not that they’ve been there in the last two years – when they finally spot the ship they’ve been hunting.





	take the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyTeddy878](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTeddy878/gifts).



> So first fic and it's nothing more than vague polyshipping and space pirates drabble that might one day become a much larger fic. I guess I am completely fine with that (also yes, the title is from firefly i loved that show). Anyway catch me on my brand new tumblr, aclairvoyantwriter, where I'll be posting drabbles, snippets and requests, I love hearing from people and it gives me inspiration to write so don't be afraid to visit. 
> 
> Also big thanks to TinyTeddy878 for beta reading this, I don't know what I'd do without you.

It’s on a backwater planet far from their home – not that they’ve been there in the last two years – when they finally spot the ship they’ve been hunting. Well, actually, Kanae spots it while Masaki and Ryuuken are arguing about whether or not to take the job they’ve been offered, but it’s been spotted and that’s all that matters.

“A plan matters,” Ryuuken argues as he stands in front of Masaki, “We need one before we go running after them.” And yet, he threw a ton of money into buying a ship so they could go running after it in the first place.

Masaki sighs as she holds back the urge to bypass him, she loves him and he and Kanae matters the most to her, but two years have passed since they begun their so-called fruitless search for the Seireitei ship that stole her brother and Ryuuken’s father and now she just wants information. Crossing her arms over her chest, she near pouts, hoping to pull on Ryuuken’s heartstrings. A plan takes time to make and if they wait too long, their only chance might be gone… forever.

“Masaki, we don’t know anything about them, we can’t just run in without thinking.” He makes a good point, but at the same time, she’s never been one to stop and think without also focusing on her feelings. And she knows, just knows, that if they don’t leave the ship and confront the men on _that_ ship, they’ll regret it.

And so she tells Ryuuken, who frowns because her feelings are never wrong.

“Fuck,” He mutters under his breath, pushing his hand through his hair and nodding. “Fine, we go in, but we go in as a group and we do not-”

Masaki ignores him, grabbing Kanae and pushing past him, a smile on her face. She’s ready to find her brother, she’s ready to bring the only family member she still has left after the Massacre back home. Well, she thinks as she keeps walking, ignoring Ryuuken as he scolds her for ignoring him, bring him back to this ship that they’ve made their home.

“Masaki,” Kanae says softly as they grab their weapons from the rack situated near the ship's loading dock, her dark blue eyes filled with worry. “Please be safe and don't be rash.”

“I won't,” She says but even she can sense the lie in it. Masaki’s never done anything that’s gone against her own heart, she follows it even when the rules says she shouldn’t, but even she knows that sometimes her heart leads her to do something she shouldn’t. Biting her lip, she frowns, only Kanae could make her rethink her brash thoughts. “I won’t be, promise.”

The other woman smiles, a soft one, before following Ryuuken off the ship.

Everything about Kanae is soft and sweet, Masaki thinks as she follows them. It’s a random thought, one that comes about every time Kanae does something that soothes the aches both haunt Masaki and Ryuuken hold onto, and it’s one she likes thinking.

But those thoughts have to be placed elsewhere for awhile. Masaki has a date with a ship and it’s crew and she has a brother and not-hers father to find.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and kudos so I know what you all thought!


End file.
